


Tues-moi, prends-moi !

by Clarika



Category: Original Work
Genre: #D/s, #bdsm, #explicit, #rape, #submission, #violence, F/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarika/pseuds/Clarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning !! </p><p>Ceci est un texte TRES violent, décrivant la soumission et le BDSM sans fard. Peut offenser.<br/>Morgane est une femme forte, mais son Maître l'a faite sienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Je m’approchai de la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mon Maître m’avait demandé de me présenter à 16h tapante chambre 216.  
Il va de soit que si je me présentais en retard, la punition serait plus que sévère. J’allais dérouiller.

Alors, mon regard rivé sur ma montre, j’avançais dans le couloir. Lorsque l’aiguille marqua 16h, je frappai à la porte.

Mon Maître m’ouvrit. Comme toujours, je baissais les yeux sous son regard.

\- Bonjour Maître.  
\- C’est bien ma chienne ; tu es à l’heure.

Il se déplaça pour que je puisse entrer dans la chambre.

\- Reste là. Me dit-il alors que je m’avançais dans le Hall d’entrée.

Sa voix me glaça. Il semblait tendu. Bien plus que d’habitude. Je sentais que je n’avais pas interêt à bouger aujourd’hui sinon…  
Je me tins donc immobile ; attendant ses instructions.

\- Déshabille-toi.

J’otais donc ma robe légère. Je ne portais rien en dessous ; comme il sied à une bonne esclave.

\- Il passa mon collier autour de mon cou, et y attacha une laisse. Ses doigts frôlaient ma peau et je frissonnais. Une gifle s’abattit sur ma poitrine ; cinglante.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Tu es mon objet, tu bouge quand je te l’ordonne.

\- Oui Maître.

Ma voix était tremblante ; déjà je sentais mon sexe s’humidifier de désir et de peur.  
Sans ménagement, il me tordit les bras en arrière ; puis menotta mes mains dans mon dos.  
Il passa aussi deux bracelets de cuir autour de mes chevilles, et les tourna afin que les anneaux tombent sur l’arrière de mes pieds.

Ensuite, il se releva. Sans un regard, il avança vers la chambre, me trainant derrière lui.  
La chambre était sombre. Mes yeux durent s’habituer à l’obscurité. En m’approchant du lit, je remarquais une silhouette étendue sur les draps.

Avec effroi, je vis une jeune femme. Elle était attachée au lit, bras et jambes écartées. Le basin soulevé par un coussin. Un baillon de cuir noir écartait sa bouche et entourait sa tête.  
Je m’attardais sur les courbes de son corps. Ses seins étaient menus, de ravissants tetons dorés pointaient vers le plafond. Ses hanches étaient pleines. Mon regard croisa le sien, elle sembla m’implorer.  
Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Déjà, mon Maître me poussait sans ménagement dans un coin de la piece et aggripait mes cheveux.

\- Qu’est-ce …

Je n’eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase. La main de mon Maître s’abatit avec force sur mon visage. Je senti la chaleur inonder ma machoire.

\- Tais-toi ! C’est comme ça que tu donnes l’exemple ? A genoux chienne !

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse, et m’agenouillais aux pieds de mon Maître.

\- Bien. C’est mieux.  
Je le vis s’éloigner. Je ne bougeais pas. Il revint avec des cordes. Rapidement, il passa la corde dans mon collier. ; fit le tour de mes hanches avec la corde afin de lier aussi mes chevilles.

Ses doigts fouillèrent l’entrée de mon sexe sans ménagement.

\- Tu es déjà trempée salope !

Et m’attrapant par les cheveux, il me cracha au visage.  
Ensuite, je sentis ses doigts écarter mes lèvres. La corde s’insinua sur mon con écartelé. . Passant une dernière fois par l’anneau du collier, mon Maître tira. Je senti la corde meurtrir mes chairs alors que ma nuque s’avançais, jusqu’à ce que j’aie la position qu’il avait désiré.

Je me rendis compte que mon angle de vue me permettait uniquement de regarder la fille ; sans pouvoir tourner la tête.

Il me laissa là, dans ce coin, seule, et se rapprocha du lit.

\- A nous deux maintenant, esclave.

Mon cœur pinça si fort que j’en senti un haut le cœur. Mon Maître allait s’occuper de cette fille ! Me laissant seule dans ce coin ! Une jalousie sauvage m’envahit ; et j’hésitais à hurler afin qu’il me punisse et s’occupe de moi. Mais j’avais bien trop peur …

Je regardais donc impuissante. MON Maître poser ses mains sur le corps de la fille. Déjà, ses doigts forçaient l’entrée de son vagin. Je l’entendis gémir. Sa deuxième main s’aggripa à son sein menu ; l’écrasant sous ses doigts ; tandis qu’il branlait la fille en de délicieux va et vient. Malgrés moi, je senti ma mouille couler entre mes cuisses.

Il sorti ses doigts de sa chatte, et ses doigts pincerent ses tetons avec violence. La fille gémit à nouveau. Je la vit fermer les yeux sous la douleur. A nouveau, la jalousie me broya les entrailles et je gémis moi aussi.

Mon Maître me regarda. Un sourire cynique sur ses lèvres.

\- Ca t’excite hein ma chienne ! Mais tu te tais. Ton Maître a d’autre plaisir aujourd’hui.

D’instinct, je voulu me relever pour protester. La corde s’enfonça dans mes chairs intimes. La brûlure fut telle que je gémis à nouveau.

 

Mon Maître n’y pretta pas attention. Déjà, il avait sorti deux petites pinces en metal. Je les connaissais. Et je savais combien leurs bords s’enfonçaient délicieusement dans les chairs. Combien de fois n’avais-je pas jouis à leur contact…

Délicatement, il écarta les lèvres de la fille. Un doigt s’inséra dans son con.

\- Tu mouilles bien petite pute, murmura-t-il.

Il prit la première pince et la plaça sur sa lèvre extérieure. La fille se cambra sous la douleur. Je la partageais, la chaleur envahit mon corps. Sans attendre, il plaça la deuxième. Des spasmes secouaient le corps menu de la fille. Je la senti jouir. Un gémissement de dépit s’échappa de ma gorge ; je me rendis compte qu’une larme coulait sur ma joue.

Mon Maître avait sorti son sexe, et son gland courait sur le visage tordu de douleur de la fille.

\- C’est bien petite pute. Maintenant tu sais que je suis le Maître.

Soudain, il se retourna et me fixa.

\- Toi aussi tu es une bonne petite pute ?  
J’acquiessais ; la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler.

\- Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis de faire ?  
\- Oui Maître, parvins-je à gémir.

Alors il s’approcha de moi. Il defit les cordes m’enserrant le corps. Il ôta les menottes. Agrippant mes cheveux, il me releva. Mes jambes engourdies tremblaient.

Il me mena alors sur le lit ; m’obligeant à m’agenouiller entre les cuisses de la fille.

\- Regarde chienne. Regarde comme les pinces meurtrissent son con.

Autour du point de pression des pinces, les chairs étaient déjà écarlates. La main de mon Maître s’abattit sur son clitoris. Son corps se souleva à nouveau, tirant sur les cordes.

Puis, doucement, il enleva les pinces . L’afflux de sang amplifia encore le rouge écarlate.

Il empoigna mes cheveux.

\- Lèche ma chienne. Lèche son con comme une cochonne que tu es.

Ses mains poussèrent sur ma tête jusqu’à ce que mon visage entier disparaisse entre les cuisses humides de la fille.  
Ma langue écarta ses petites lèvres, je me mis à lecher doucement l’entrée de son vagin ; pointant ma langue dans son con. Je remontais jusqu’à son clito. Il était gorgé de désir. Sensible à souhait. Du bout des dents, je le mordillais. Je senti le corps de la fille réagir à mes caresses. Sa chatte coulait de foutre.  
Mes lèvre happèrent son clito gonglé tandis que le bout de ma langue le triturait.

\- Bien ma chienne, dit mon Maître. Lèche la bien.

D’une main ferme, il souleva ma croupe.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu es une bonne chienne. Tu vas laper le con de cette pute. Tu vas boire son jus.

Sa main s’abattit sur mon con offert. Je gémis.  
Une claque fusa.  
\- Tais-toi et lèche salope !

Je continuais donc à branler la fille de ma langue. Je sentais son corps réagir à ma langue.  
Par jalousie, je mordis sa petite lèvre ; un râle s’échappa de sa gorge.

Mon Maître prenait place derrière le lit, juste au dessus de sa tête. Je le regardais défaire son baillon. Ses gémissements se firent plus audibles.  
Déjà, le gland de mon Maître forçait l’entrée de sa bouche.

\- Suces-moi petite pute. Suces-moi bien.

Je vis la bouche de la fille engloutir le sexe de mon Maître. Ses joues se creuser afin d’aspirer totalement son membre. Je léchais son con avec application ; excitée malgrés moi de la voir prise.  
Les va et vient de mon Maître s’accentuèrent. Je voyais son sexe déformer sa gorge, s’enfoncer jusqu’au fond, l’etouffer presque.  
Alors, je pinçais de mes doigts ses chairs intimes, la sentant se cabrer. Ma langue s’activa sur sa corolle rosâtre. J’humidifiais son anus serré.

Lorsque le sexe de mon Maître défonça sa glotte, j’introduis sans ménagement deux doigts dans son petit cul lubrifié. Un spasme parcouru son corps, je la senti jouir sous mes doigts.  
Je continuais à la lécher et à m’activer de mes doigts dans son anus.  
Il était bien ouvert à présent. J’y ajoutais deux doigts, écartant ses chairs avec brutalité .


	2. Chapter 2

Ma main fouillait ses tréfonds pendant que mon Maître labourait sa bouche. De la salive coulait le long de sa gorge. Je sentais son corps se soulever à chaque poussée de mon Maître ; son bassin aller à la rencontre de mes doigts.

Soudain, mon Maître retira son sexe.

\- Tu suces bien petite pute, je vais te récompenser.

Mon coeur se serra. Je savais ce qu’il allait faire, et un sentiment d’abandon me surprit.  
Il gicla sur son visage, dans sa bouche. Je la vis ouvrir grand la bouche à l’affût du sperme du mâle.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, que je ne pus entendre.

Je voulais qu’elle le recrache ; je voulais qu’il ne l’ait pas fait ; alors ma main se serra sur sa vulve. Fort ; très fort. Je vis son corps se crisper de douleur puis tout d'un coup je me dis que c’était indigne de mon Maître et surtout de ma soumission.

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement, déposai un baiser sur sa chatte en signe d'excuse, et m'approchai de son visage, en espérant qu'une goutte de la semence de mon Maitre demeure sur sa joue. Je fus décue, il n'y avait rien.  
La fille ne disait rien, gardait les yeux et la bouche fermée. Un grand silence emplissait la pièce. Mon Maitre me regardait avec un regard tendre, il voyait mon dépit, comprenait ma recherche. Il caressa ma joue.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens ma chienne: agenouille toi, mets ta tête en arrière et ouvre la bouche. »

D’un ton plus sec :  
« Maintenant ma petite pute, fais ce que je t'ai dit. »  
La fille se leva, approcha sa bouche au dessus de la mienne, et laissa couler la divine semence dans ma bouche. De la sentir couler en moi, après toutes ses émotions, je me sentis si forte et belle. Mon Maitre s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit: "Tu es ma chienne, ne doute jamais de moi, et tu en seras récompensée."

 

 

 

Ce soir-là, je me parais de ma plus joli nuisette. Elle couvrait à peine la moitié de mes fesses et plaisait beaucoup à mon Maître. Je lui servais son dîner sur la table du salon, et m’assoyais à ses pieds. Il me caresse la tête pendant qu’il mange. Lorsqu’il a terminé, il me présente son assiette et ses couverts. Je les lèche pour qu’ils soient bien propres. Après avoir débarrassé sa table, il m’autorise à manger.

Mon dîner terminé, il me fait m’installer sur ses genoux, dans sa position préférée. Ma tête repose sur son entrejambe. Sa main droite est posée sur mes fesses tandis que de sa main gauche il entoure mon cou.

De temps à autre, ses doigts titillent mon sexe. Ou sa main se ferme légèrement autour de mon cou. Il me sent frissonner. Il aime ça. Je me sens bien après cette rude journée.

 

Mes pensées me ramènent alors au jour où j’ai connu mon Maître.

Après avoir beaucoup échangé sur nos attentes et nos désirs, j'avais reçu cet après-midi là un message.

\- J’ai réservé une chambre à l’hotel. Ton passage de collier aura lieu mardi. Sois libre de 10h à 16h.

Et c’était tout ce que j’avais le droit de savoir… Il refusa de me donner plus de détails. Cette nuit-là, je me rappelle avoir eu beaucoup de mal à dormir.  
C’était mon premier Maître. Je savais ce que je voulais, mais pas très clairement ce que je ne voulais pas. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre ; et mon imagination m’emmenait vers des délires éveillés.

J’avais peur aussi. Ne me suis-je pas trompée ? Qu’allait-il m’ordonner de faire ?  
Le lundi, mon Maître me donna les coordonnées de l’hotel. Cela me rassura ; c’était un bel hotel en plein centre ville.  
Il m’ordonna de me vétir d’une jupe et de me présenter à lui le sexe nu, sans sous-vêtement à l’heure du rendez-vous. Il me dit aussi d’introduire mes boules de Geisha dans ma chatte une heure avant que j’aille le rejoindre.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais fébrile. Je me vêtis de ma robe légère ainsi que de bas et d’un porte-jartelle. A l’heure dite je rentrais dans l’hotel ; rasant les murs pour ne pas me faire remarquer ; mission impossible.

J’avais l’impression que tout le monde me regardait en se disant que j’etais une pute venue rejoindre un client. Je sentais ma chatte s’humidifier.

Je pris l’ascenseur. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte et j’y entrais, fébrile.  
Je me retrouvais dans un hall d’entrée. Une lettre m’attendait par terre.

« Soumise, entre et dirige-toi vers le fauteuil . Agenouille-toi devant et attends. »

Je poussais la porte de la chambre. Il y faisait sombre. Des bougies allumées me permettaient juste de deviner le fauteuil.  
Je m’avançais et m’agenouillais. J’attendis. Un moment qui me sembla une éternité. Puis j’entendis un mouvement derrière moi. J’avais bien trop peur pour me retourner.

Enfin, je vis ses pieds. Je baissais la tête ; attendant ses ordres.

\- Lèves-toi.

Je m’exécutais et je sentais son regard m’évaluer.

\- Bien. Déshabilles-toi chienne.

J’ôtais donc ma robe, mes bas et mon porte-jartelle. J’attendais ensuite sans bouger ; les yeux baissés.  
Sa main effleura mes fesses. Il se saisi ensuite à pleine main de mes seins afin de les évaluer ; triturant mes tétons érigés.  
Mon souffle se fit plus court et je sentis mon sexe se gorger de sucs.  
Ses doigts écartèrent les lèvres de mon sexe et s’introduirent sans ménagement dans mon intimité humide. Je gémis.

\- Agenouille-toi.

Il s’installa dans le fauteuil. Il approcha son visage du mien. Je sentais son souffle tiede dans mon cou. Il murmure à présent

\- Es-tu prête à devenir ma chienne Morgane ? Mon esclave ? Mon objet ?  
\- Oui Maître parvins-je à dire faiblement.  
\- Réfléchis bien Morgane. Si tu acceptes, tu perds toute liberté. Tu n’es plus personne. Tu deviens ce que je désire. Ton seul but sera de me servir. Tu ne seras plus que l’objet de mon plaisir Morgane. Es-tu prête à cela ?  
\- Oui Maître dis-je dans un souffle.

L’entendre mettre des mots sur ce que je désire le plus me rend dingue. Je mouille intensément à présent.

\- Alors je vais te rappeler les règles d’une bonne soumise.

Il prit alors le temps de bien me rappeler les règles qu’impliquait notre relation. Tout en énumérant les règles, ses doigts fouillaient mon intimité ; trituraient mes seins. Pour chaque règle, je devais donner mon accord. J’essayais de me concentrer mais plus il me masturbait, plus je sentais le plaisir monter. Ma voix n’était plus qu’un murmure à la fin de la liste.

\- Oui ! Oui Maître !! Tout ce que vous voulez je le serais !

Mais pitié faites-moi jouir pensais-je en n’osant l’exprimer.

\- D’accord Morgane.

Il prit enfin le collier. Noir, en cuir ; magnifique ; et m’en enserra le cou. Je sentis le cuir mordre ma chair et souriais intérieurement. J’etais fière. J’étais enfin sa chienne.

Il me releva le visage pour que je voie ses yeux.

\- Maintenant ; baise-moi les pieds chienne.

Je me penchais, cambrant mes reins. Et baisais ses chaussures. De la langue, je les lechais tandis que mon Maître fouillait mon sexe dégoulinant.

M’agrippant fermement par les cheveux, il me fit relever le visage.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu me demande l’autorisation de jouir morgane. Est-ce que c’est bien clair ?

J’acquiessais

\- Réponds !

Et une première gifle s’abattit sur mon visage. Ma main se porta à ma joue. C’est la première fois qu’un homme me giflait. Je dû me contenir de ne pas jouir là, à quatres pattes sur le tapis comme un animal tellement le plaisir fut intense.

\- Oui Maître.

Ensuite, il agrippa mes cheveux et plaqua mon visage à terre. Ses doigts fouragaient violement dans mon con, excitant au passage mon anus serré.

\- Tu vas répondre à mes questions, chienne.  
\- Es-tu prête à être ma chose, à ne plus être que trois trous dont j’userais à volonté ?  
\- Oui Maître  
\- J’ai le droit de te frapper, de te punir comme je l’entends, de te cracher au visage, d’éjaculer dans ta bouche, sur ton corps, sur ton visage  
\- Oui Maître !  
\- J’ai le droit de te ligoter, de te traiter comme ma table, mon fauteuil, mon animal. Le droit de te défoncer, de t’étouffer de ma queue jusqu’à ce que tu vomisse, de te marquer comme du betail  
\- Oui Maître ! Oh mon dieu ! Oui, tout ce que vous voulez ! Je serais ce que vous voulez ! Je vais jouir Maître !  
\- Oh non ma chienne. Je te l’interdis.

Il retira ses doigts de ma chatte et se releva ; me laissant à bout de souffle sur le tapis.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Suis-moi chienne. On va se promener.

Sa voix impérative me prend dans les tripes. Déjà, il tire sur la laisse. Le collier se resserre autour de ma gorge. Je le suis à quatre pattes.  
Nous traversons la chambre. Ses pas me guident vers le hall d’entrée. Sa main s’approche dangereusement de la poignée. J’ai peur.

Que va-t-il faire ? Il ne compte quand même pas m’emmener nue en laisse dans le couloir de cet hôtel BCBG ??!! Je me rends compte que malgré moi, cette pensée m’excite. Que je suis devenue sa chose et que je ferais tout ce qu’il me demande…

Sa main lâche la poignée et s’abat sur ma nuque, poussant mon corps en avant ; sur la porte.  
Ses doigts retrouvent l’humidité de ma chatte. Sa voix murmure à mes oreilles. Et tandis qu’il me parle de la chose que je suis devenue, il me branle sans douceur ; mettant mes chairs à vif.  
Je sens le désir prêt à me submerger

\- Je vais jouir Maître, pitié, je vais jouir ! murmurais-je, effrayée à l’idée que quelqu’un nous entende derrière la porte  
\- Alors demande-moi la permission, chienne  
\- Maître ! Je vais jouir !  
\- Demande ! Et sa main s’abat, violente, sur ma croupe  
\- Maître, je vous en prie, laissez-moi jouir. S’il vous plaît  
\- Alors jouis sale chienne. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux …

Son décompte est atroce ; La chaleur est insupportable.

\- Un.

Enfin, mon corps se relâche et c’est le visage collé contre la porte froide d’une chambre d’hôtel que les spasmes du plaisir me submergent.  
Je suis trempée ; je me sens chienne ; louve ; animale. Je n’ai plus conscience de la femme que j’étais en entrant dans cette chambre. Je suis devenue sa chose. Un réceptacle pour son foutre et ses moindres désirs.  
A ce moment précis, je ne suis plus.

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité.

\- Bonne chienne.

Je sens sa main agripper sauvagement mes cheveux pour tourner mon visage vers lui.  
Il me regarde, attrape mon menton pour que mes yeux se plongent dans les siens. Il m’embrasse. Sa langue s’enfonce dans ma bouche. J’aime. Ensuite il me laisse lécher ses lèvres, sa langue, mendier sa bouche.  
Il tire sur mes cheveux. Son regard est devenu froid. Il me crache au visage.

Mon souffle se coupe. Oui, c’est tout ce que je mérite. Mon plaisir ne compte pas. Je ne dois penser qu’à lui.

La laisse me tire vers les toilettes. Il avance mon visage au dessus de la cuvette.

\- Tu es ma chienne ; ma soumise. Tu feras tout ce que je te demande  
\- Oui Maître.. mais mon cœur se serre. Nous avions déjà parlé d’urologie ; et je lui avais dit en être facilement dégoûtée… Pitié, qu’il ne fasse pas ça !

Sa main appuie sur ma nuque pour enfoncer mon visage dans la cuvette.

\- Tout ce que je t’ordonne n’est-ce pas morgane ?

Et là, les dernières barrières de ma résistance s’effondrent.  
\- Oui. Tout Maître.

J’abandonne toute résistance et mon visage s’approche de l’eau de la cuvette. Il tire la chasse. C’est fini. C’était un test. J’ai envie de pleurer. En même temps, je suis mouillée comme jamais.  
Il me relève, et m’embrasse avec douceur. Sa langue lèche mes lèvres. Je me sens bien.  
Quand mes tremblements ont pris fin, je le sens m’entraîner dans la chambre à nouveau.

Je reste debout, jambes bien écartées, le cul bien cambré. J’attends.  
Un bandeau occulte soudain mes yeux. Je suis dans le noir. A sa merci. Et ma peur a disparu.  
Ne reste que le désir de le satisfaire.

Un fouet s’abat sur ma croupe, je ne peux contenir un hoquet de surprise. Mais vite, je me reprends. Les coups se succèdent. Sur mes fesses, mon dos, ma chatte. Ses mains s’agrippent à mes seins, ses doigts pincent mes tétons gonflés… Et je mouille de plaisir.

La laisse tire sur mon collier. Je suis à quatre pattes au pied du lit. Je sens des cordes en nylon se resserrer autour de mes poignets. Chaque poignet est à son tour sanglé fermement à mes chevilles. Ensuite, il attache court la laisse au pied du lit, mon visage frotte contre le tapis râpeux de la chambre. Les draps du lit recouvrent ma tête.

Je ne suis plus personne. Juste deux trous offerts à mon Maître. Je sens mes reins se cambrer ; comme une invitation.

Une gifle cinglante s’abat sur mon con. Je gémis. Ensuite ; je ne compte plus. Les coups pleuvent, le fouet aussi. Mon cul et ma chatte sont brûlants. Je me rends compte que des râles de plaisir échappent de ma gorge en dehors de toute volonté. Ses doigts s’enfoncent dans ma chatte dégoulinante. Puis, ils forcent l’entrée de mon anus qui s’ouvre pour qu’il me prenne. Je vais jouir à nouveau… ses doigts vont et viennent dans mon cul de chienne.

\- J’aime ton cul, chienne. Je me ferais un plaisir de te l’emplir…

Ses mots me rendent dingue. Je veux qu’il me prenne. Là, comme une chienne. Mais il retire ses doigts, et les coups cinglent ma peau à nouveau.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on dit, chienne ?  
\- Maître …  
\- Qu’est ce qu’on dit ! et sa main féroce frappe mon clitoris gonflé  
\- Merci Maître merci !  
\- Bien.  
\- A combien évalue-tu ta douleur maintenant ? Sur une échelle de Dix ?

La question me surprend ; mais les coups de plus en plus féroces sur mon sexe me poussent à répondre

\- Huit Maître.  
\- Bien. Alors on va monter encore un peu ma chienne.

Ses doigts s’enfoncent férocement dans ma chatte et de furieux va-et-vient me défoncent.  
Je sens des brûlures ardentes sur mon dos, sur mes fesses. Je comprends que la cire s’écoule sur mon corps. Je râle, à bout de souffle

\- Maître, laissez-moi jouir ! Pitié !  
\- Alors jouis chienne !

A nouveau, un orgasme violent soulève mon corps. Un mélange ardent de plaisir et de douleur. Je suis absente.

Lorsque mon esprit s’éclairci, je suis détachée ; mon Maître m’attire sur le lit. Je n’ai plus de bandeau.  
Relevant mes jambes, son sexe force l’entrée de ma corolle. Je le sens s’enfoncer en moi. Je gémis de plaisir. Enfin, mon Maître m’emplit de lui. Il commence à me ramoner le cul. Consciencieusement. Des gémissements s’échappent de ma gorge. Il se retire et s’enfonce dans ma chatte. C’est bon. C’est doux. J’aime qu’il se serve de moi ; enfin…

Mais son sexe se retire, me laissant vide de lui.  
Ses mains agrippe mes cheveux et tire fortement ; il me regarde ; me crache au visage ; une gifle s’abat sur ma joue, la chaleur m’inonde.

\- Suces-moi. Suces-moi bien.

Sa main pousse sur ma tête, forçant ma bouche à engloutir son sexe. Son gland bute sur ma glotte. Il m’étouffe, la salive envahit ma bouche. Je le suce avidement. Ma langue léchant son gland, mes mains caressant ses couilles, parcourant sa peau fine . J’aime le sentir m’emplir la bouche ; je me sens possédée de son sexe. Il me défonce la gorge, provoquant des spasmes dans tout mon corps ; la bave coule à présent le long des commissures de mes lèvres.  
Dans une poussée profonde, ma bouche s’emplit d’un liquide âcre. Sa semence se déverse à flot dans ma gorge. J’ai toujours détesté le goût du sperme.  
Mais j’avale. J’avale le précieux liquide dont mon Maître m’a fait l’honneur.  
Alors ; je me sens sienne.

Je m’écroule à ses côtés. La sueur couvre mon corps J’ai encore dans ma bouche le goût âcre de sa semence. Nous reprenons nos esprits. Et son bras passe alors sous ma nuque. Il m’enserre. Mon visage posé sur sa poitrine, je me sens bien. Tellement bien. Je le serre fort. Et mon corps subit encore quelques tremblements dus à l’émotion. J’aime ce moment. Je sais qu’il me protegera. Qu’il fera de moi sapute et sa perle. Sa soumise et son diamant.  
Aucun doute ne subsiste à présent.

Lorsque nos cœurs et nos corps furent reposé, il me demanda d’aller lui faire couler un bain. La baignoire se remplit d’eau chaude à laquelle j’ajoute des huiles essentielles.  
Il plonge son corps dans l’eau. Je le trouve beau.  
De mes mains, je caresse son corps ; nous restons là, silencieux ; à profiter de nos sensations.  
Je le lave.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Mon Maître a ce sourire, que je reconnais déjà comme étant celui qui anticipe une surprise. Bonne…ou mauvaise…

\- J’ai commandé à manger. Va ouvrir.

Mon cœur bondit. Je suis nue, échevellée, couverte de marques rouges. Au cou, je porte mon collier. Vite, je passe mes mains sur mes cheveux dans l’espoir inutile de les discipliner. Je commence à desserrer la boucle de mon collier…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais morgane ?  
\- Je…on a frappé…je voulais  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas enlever ce magnifique collier que je t’ai offert non ?  
\- Maître…mon regard se fait suppliant  
\- Tu le laisse

Résignée, j’attrape une serviette que je commence à l’enrouler autour de ma poitrine

\- Non non morgane  
\- Non quoi ? murmure-je effrayée  
\- Tu y va nue.  
\- Ma..  
\- Nue morgane. Pas de discussion tu m’as compris ?

 

Je baisse la tête. Je me sais vaincue.

\- Oui Maître.

Je sors de la salle de bain les jambes flageolantes. J’ai l’impression que mon cœur remonte dans ma gorge.  
Je suis devant la porte et ma main se pose sur la poignée. J’ai envie de vomir. J’ouvre.

Un jeune homme attend derrière un chariot de service. Il lève les yeux, et ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire s’arrête à la sortie de sa bouche qu’il laisse ouverte. Ses yeux s’écarquillent, il me regarde. Je ne peux supporter son regard, je baisse les yeux.  
Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Un gosse. Et me voilà, femme objet, salope lubrique, offerte à son regard. L’humiliation brûle mes joues.  
Je l’entend aspirer résolument un bol d’air. Il se reprend.

\- Room service Madame.

Je m’écarte pour le laisser passer.  
Il roule le chariot et le laisse près du divan. Ensuite, il se retourne et me fait face. Je vois ses yeux scruter l’entièreté de mon corps nu ; s’arrêter sur les marques écarlates, s’attarder sur ma chatte imberbe.

\- Merci ; lui dis-je aussi fort que me le permet ma peur.

Il se décide alors à sortir, en me frôlant au passage. Je ferme la porte et m’écroule à genoux. J’ai le souffle court. Je sens alors une main sur ma nuque. Celle de mon Maître. Je suppose qu’il était sorti du bain sans que je m’en rende compte et qu’il s’était délecté du spectacle.

\- C’est bien ma chienne. Tu es une bonne soumise. Bientôt, tu seras fière de te montrer. De montrer comme tu es belle, comme tu es désirable dans ta soumission. Et tu me rendras le plus fier des Maîtres.

Il s’agenouille et me lève le menton. Sa bouche depose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres…et réveille mon désir exacerbé par la peur. Ma langue se faufille entre ses lèvres, caresse la sienne, lèche ses lèvres douces, je gémis .  
Sa main glisse le long du sillon de mes fesses. Il me relève et me pousse contre le mur. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque, j’enfouis mon visage dans son cou que ma langue explore.

Sa main écarte les lèvres de mon sexe que je sais dégoulinant d’une mouille gluante. Ses doigts s’enfoncent sans douceur dans mon intimité et il commence à me branler. Doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Jouis ma chienne. Tu l’as mérité.

Alors je me laisse aller à mon plaisir, plus rien ne compte. Que cet homme qui a fait de moi sa chose. Que ce sentiment magnifique que j’ai d’être un objet de pur plaisir.  
Et j’explose et hurlant.

Lorsque mes pensées s’éclaircissent, je me rend compte que mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans ses épaules. Je relache mon emprise.  
Mon Maître me regarde en souriant. Ensuite, il me conduit doucement dans la salle de bain.

\- Lave-toi, on va manger.

J’entre sous la douche. L’eau chaude me fait du bien. Je récupère peu à peu de mes émotions.  
Je me lave consciencieusement et me passe une crème sur le corps. Ensuite, je rejoins mon Maître.  
Il est asis et a commencé à manger. Des tapas. Les assiettes sont superbement appétissantes, et je sens la faim me tarauder.  
Néanmoins, je connais ma place ; et c’est à genoux à ses pieds que je m’installe.

Il ne me regarde pas. Je ne bouge pas.

Sa main caresse mes fesses.

\- Lève la croupe ma chienne.

Je pose alors mon visage au sol, et cambre mes reins afin de lui offrir une vue imprenable sur mon cul.  
Il caresse distraitement l’intérieur de mes cuisses ; s’interrompant pour boire ou avaler un délicieux tapas. J’ai l’impression que le temps s’étire. Mais je ne bouge pas.  
Je sens alors quelque chose de froid dans mon dos. C’est de l’eau. Glaciale. Je frissonne.

\- Tu as faim ma chienne ?  
\- Oui Maître.

Il dépose alors la seconde assiette de tapas par terre. Devant moi.

\- Mange.

Je veux alors me relever sur mes genoux afin d’utiliser mes mains.

\- morgane. Lève ton cul. Je veux y avoir acces à tout moment.  
\- Mais Maître… je ne peux pas manger avec mes mains dans cette position !  
\- Alors ne les utilise pas. Tu es une chienne. Tu n’as pas besoin de tes mains.

Je comprends alors que je vais manger le visage dans l’assiette. Je me dis que je peux aussi ne pas manger. Mais mon ventre crie famine. Impatient devant mes hésitations, mon Maître appuie sur ma nuque. Mon visage est à présent juste au dessus de l’assiette. Du bout des dents, j’attrape un scampi. Et je commence à manger tandis que mon Maître flatte ma croupe et joue avec mon sexe. De temps à autre, quelques gouttes d’eau versées sur mon dos me font frissonner ; et c’est avec stupeur que je me rends compte que mon con s’humidifie à nouveau.

Lorsque j’ai fini de manger , mon Maître verse un peu d’eau dans ma gorge sèche. Il verse vite. L’eau dégouline le long de mon menton et asperge ma poitrine.

\- Regarde comme tu es sale morgane, tu ne sais pas boire.

Je vois à ses yeux que ce petit jeu l’amuse beaucoup. Moi, beaucoup moins. Un soupçon de rébellion s’instaure dans mon cœur.

\- Ca ne m’amuse pas.

Il me regarde sans broncher. Je sens que j’ai été trop loin et que je vais morfler.

\- Ca ne t’amuse pas chienne ?  
\- …Je ne répond pas, mais je soutiens son regard. J’ai décidé de lui tenir tête.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, et une gifle cinglante s’abat sur ma joue. La douleur irradie dans mon visge et ma main se porte au point d’impact.  
Il en profite pour se saisir de mon poignet qu’il serre avec force. D’une torsion, il m’oblige à me relever. Il passe alors mes bras derrière mon dos et tiens fermement mes poignets.  
Il me pousse vers la table basse.

\- Tu ‘es pas là pour t’amuser morgane. Tu es là pour mon plaisir. Je pensais que c’était clair. Tu as accepté de n’être que mon objet. Tu devrais me remercier lorsque je te permet de te nourrir. La prochaine fois, tu te contentera de me lecher le cul. Tu as compris Morgane ? Tu n’as pas à désirer quoiqque ce soit. Tu m’appartiens. Je fais de toi ce que je veux.

Ses paroles provoquent en moi un sentiment étrange, mon ventre se serre, je sens ma chatte brûler. Il serre fort mes poignets. De sa main libre, il a crocheté mes cheveux qu’il tire sans ménagement. Il me force à ma coucher sur le dos sur la table basse. Il se saisit alors d’une corde.

Mes bras sont passés au dessus de ma tête et liés entre eux. La corde va ensuite s’enrouler autour des pieds de la table basse.  
Mes chevilles sont attachées chacune aux autres pieds. Me voilà écartelée sur la table, offerte à mon Maître.  
Il disparaît alors de mon champ de vision. Un fouet claque à côté de mon flanc, je sursaute et ferme les yeux. Je ne vois pas l’arme, mais le bruit qu’elle fait me fait frissonner. Je gémis.

A nouveau, un coup juste à côté de moi. J’ai peur. Mais je n’ai pas le temps de réaliser. Déjà la lanière de cuir s’abat sur ma poitrine. Je hurle. La douleur est atroce. Et je vois la peau de mes seins se colorer d’une bande rouge.

\- Tu n’as pas encore compris morgane. Je le vois bien. Mais tu vas comprendre. C’est mon rôle de t’apprendre à devenir une bonne chienne.

Un autre coup s’abat. Sur mon flanc droit.

\- Et tu le deviendras morgane . Je le sais. En sortant d’ici, tu seras devenue ma chose. Et tu me suppliera de te garder.

Le fouet s’abat sur mes cuisses. Je ne peux retenir un hurlement tellement la peau sensible prend fort.  
Ausitôt, les coups s’enchaîne. Le fouet s’abat sur mon sexe, mes cuisses, mes seins, me faisant perdre la tête, me faisant hurler… Puis les gémissements remplacent les cris, les halètements se font audibles…  
La morsure du cuir devient une brûlure sensuelle, mon bassin cherche sa queue, sa possession, son pouvoir. La jouissance me prend par surprise, je hurle.

\- Tu aime ça morgane. N’est-ce pas ?

Je gémis. Un coup s’abat encore, sur mon sexe écarlate.

\- Dis-le-moi morgane. Dis-moi que tu es une chienne et que je suis ton Maître.

Aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma gorge serrée.

Le cuir mord mon sein gauche. Et soudain, je sais. Oui, j’aime ça. J’aime qu’il m’humilie, qu’il me fasse mal, que je sois son objet.

\- Oui Maître ! Oui Maître !  
\- Oui quoi morgane, demande-t-il, soufflant dans mon oreille.  
\- Oui j’aime ça. J’adore ça. Je suis une chienne. Votre chienne. Je vous aime Maître. Je ne vous mérite pas.  
\- Bien. Alors avale ma queue.

Ma bouche s’ouvre déjà, laissant passer son dard. J’avale son sexe, et le pompe plus que je ne le suce. La bâve dégouline le long de mes joues ; mais je m’en fiche. Je veux qu’il emplisse ma bouche, ma gorge, mon corps. Je veux son sexe au plus profond de moi. Ses testicules m’étouffent, j’ai la nausée. Mais rien ne peux m’enpêcher de teter la queue de mon Maître.  
Je le sens grossir à exploser , sous ma langue qui s’active. Il se retire, et dans un grognement, asperge mon visage de son fluide.

Je me sens bien. Je me sens forte. Je me sens complète.

Et ce soir là, après un long baiser tendre de mon Maître ; alors que je rentrais chez moi ; je savais que j’étais à lui.

Pour toujours.

 

… ou pas.


	4. Chapter 4

J’ entendis la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. J’étais contente, mon Maître rentrait tôt aujourd’hui.  
Je me précipitais dans le couloir à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour mon Maître lui dis-je en passant les bras autour de son cou.  
\- Bonjour ma petite chose me repondit-il en souriant.

Nous échangeâmes un baiser tandis que mon Maître passait une main agile sous ma jupe et me caressait les fesses.

\- Je suis contente, vous êtes là bien tôt aujourd’hui

En effet, je me languissais parfois de mon Maître. Son travail le tenait souvent éloigné jusque très tard du domicile.

\- Je me suis libéré plus tôt. Nous avons de la visite ce soir.  
\- Chouette !. Des amis à vous ?  
\- Si l’on veut ma belle. Disons que ce sont des personnes importantes que je veux te présenter.  
\- Oh…alors je vais aller me préparer !

Il me regarda, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

\- C’est moi qui vais te préparer aujourd’hui dit-il. Viens.

Il me pris la main et m’entraîna vers la salle de bain. Je l’observai régler l’eau de la douche ; s’assurant que l’eau n’était pas trop froide. Puis, il se retourna et remonta ma robe légère par-dessus ma tête. Je me tenais nue devant lui et il se pencha afin de venir mordiller mon teton érigé ; ce qui fit courir un frisson le long de mon échine.

\- Tu es belle ma chienne. dit-il. Et je souris, fière et heureuse.

Il l’emmena ensuite sous la douche, se saisit de l’eponge naturelle et commença à laver mon corps. Il n’avait pas pris la peine d’enlever sa chemise. Très vite ; ses manches furent trempée.  
Je m’en inquiétais.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est le moindre de mes soucis aujourd’hui me répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Sur ce, il continua à laver chaque centimètre de ma peau de soumise. Il passa ses mains entre les lèvres de mon sexe pour le nettoyer.

\- Penche-toi en avant ma belle. Et saisis-toi de tes chevilles.

Je m’exécute. Mon Maître entreprit alors de stimuler la corolle de mon anus. Je gémis doucement sentant mon cul s’ouvrir sous l'insistance des doigts de mon Maître.  
Je sens son l’index s’insérer dans mon tréfonds; bien vite rejoint par deux autres doigts.

\- Hum…toujours aussi accueillant ton petit cul ma chose murmura-t-il. Je dois m’assurer qu’il soit propre aussi.  
Je sentais le plaisir m’envahir sous les doigts inquisiteurs de mon Maître, et je tortillai du derrière pour m’empaler bien profond . A mon grand regret, son Maître retira ses doigts.

\- Non non ma belle, dit-il en rigolant. Tu ne vas pas jouir maintenant.  
\- C’est bon ; tu es propre ajouta-t-il.

Il me fit sortir de la douche et entreprit de me secher avec une serviette. Il prit alors la peine de couvrir mon corps de mon huile parfumée préférée. Mon corps luisait. Ensuite, il attacha mes cheveux, et m’enfila une paire de bas.  
Je me regardai dans la glace. J’adorais les bas. Surtout ceux-ci ; avec une magnifique dentelle qui soulignait mes cuisses et faisait ressortir les rondeurs de mon cul.

Mon Maître me passa encore une paire d’escarpins noirs à talons vertigineux, ce qui accentua ma cambrure naturel.

\- Voilà, maintenant, maquilles-toi. Je t’attends dans le salon.  
\- Oh…. C’est tout ce que je vais porter ?  
\- Non. Mais on verra ça plus tard.

Et il quitta la pièce. J’entrepris de me maquiller avec soin.  
Par la porte ouverte, je lui criais  
\- Il faut que je prépare à manger aussi ! Pour combien de personnes ?  
\- J’ai commandé au traiteur. Ne t’inquiète pas de ça. Fais-toi belle. Me répondit-il.

Intriguée, je n’osais toutefois pas poser de question, sachant que ça le facherait. Je finissais donc de me maquiller et quittait la salle de bain ainsi apprêtée.

Lorsque je le rejoins dans le salon, je le trouve agenouillé sur son tatami. Il s’est changé et a passé une nouvelle chemise à manches courtes. Contrairement à son habitude, il a recouvert le tatami d’un futon. Je m’installe auprès de lui, mes bras autour de mes jambes recroquevillées, et je le regarde. Je le trouve beau. Je me tais.  
Il entrouvre les yeux et me souris.

\- Tu m’appartiens n’est-ce pas morgane ?  
\- Oui Maître  
\- Entièrement et sans conditions. Tu me fais une entière confiance n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui Maître repondis-je ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi il me demandait ça alors que c’était une évidence pour moi…  
\- Bien.

Il me coucha alors sur le futon. Il écarta mes cuisses. Son visage descendit vers ma chatte et sa langue s’insinua entre mes lèvres. Il lapait mon sexe, l’humidifiant de sa salive, puis il pris mon clitoris entre ses lèvres, le découvrant. De petites décharges parcoururent mon corps. Je gémis. Lorsque mon sexe fut assez humide à son goût, il y enfonça deux doigts, et commença de lentes allées et venues.  
Je murmurais  
\- Hummm Maître… oui…

Il retira ses doigts. Me regarda. Je vis que son regard avait changé. Il était redevenu le Maître. Et moi…son objet.  
\- Tu mouilles. C’est suffisant. Maintenant, tourne-toi dit-il fermement en me faisant me mettre à quatre pattes sur le futon.

Je ne bronchais pas et lui présentait ma croupe.  
Je l’entendis s’éloigner un instant, fouiller une armoire et revenir vers moi.  
J’entendis le bruit familier d’une corde que l’on délie. Il m’enserra savamment les chevilles. Je ne bougeais pas.

\- Voilà, maintenant, je vais t’habiller.

Calmement, il passa les cordes autour de ma taille, serrant assez les cordages pour que je m’y sente à l’étroit. Le bas de mon corps était immobilisé. Ensuite, il poussa mes coudes au sol et les lia entre eux. Les cordage enserrèrent mes seins; les rendant turgescents de façon obscènes. Il finit par mes poignets, qu’il attacha, rejoignant mes mains comme en signe de prière. J’aimais me sentir ainsi immobilisée. A sa merci. Serrée dans ces cordes qui à chaque mouvement contrastaient de leur rugosité avec ma peau fine.  
Je mouillais déjà abondamment, rien qu’en sentant les liens de mon Maître autour de mon corps ; ces liens qui me liaient à lui.  
Il se releva et s’éloigna. S’approchant du mur, il fit glisser le rideau, dévoilant un immense miroir. Ce miroir, je l’aimais. Il avait déjà été témoins silencieux de tant de jouissance…

Je me vis dans le miroir, et cette vision augmenta encore le désir au creux de mes reins. La corde serrée autour de ma taille faisait ressortir mes fesses provocantes, les liens formaient un fourreau sublime, la couleur foncée des cordes contrastant avec la blancheur de ma peau.

\- Elle te plaît ta tenue ma chienne ?  
\- Oh oui Maître ! C’est magnifique !

Il enfonça ses doigts dans ma chatte sans ménagement.

\- Oui. Je vois ça. Alors tu es prête pour mes invités.  
\- Quoi ?! dis-je surprise

Une claque violente s’abattit sur mes fesses .

\- On ne dit pas quoi, chienne, on dit Oui Maître !  
\- Oui Maître repondis-je, honteuse.  
\- C’est mieux.

Il s’agenouilla devant moi et approcha son visage du mien.

\- Aujourd’hui tu ne vas pas me faire honte ma chienne. Aujourd’hui est un jour important pour moi. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui Maître.  
\- J’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance ; et que tu t’offre sans restriction. A moi. Et à travers ça, aux personnes que je vais te présenter. Tu comprends morgane ? Tu vas le faire. C’est un ordre.  
\- Oui Maître répondis-je, la peur me serrant les entrailles.  
\- Bien. Bonne chienne.

Il m’embrassa et je cherchais du réconfort sur ses lèvres.  
\- Maintenant, je dois m’assurer que tu vas être silencieuse.

A ces mots, il présenta devant mes yeux un baillon-boule.

\- Je vais me taire Maître ! Je vous le promet !  
\- Je sais ma chienne ; mais je ne prendrais aucun risque aujourd’hui.

Attrapant mon menton, il leva mon visage. D’une main autoritaire, il força l’entrée de ma bouche. Je gémis, mais rien n’y fait. La boule force le passage, et déjà ses doigts referme le baillon . Je suis immobile, silencieuse forcée à présent, je ne suis plus que sa chose. Son objet, sa propriété. J’ai envie de jouir.  
Il le sait, le voit à mes yeux implorants ; mais il se relève et quitte la piece.

Les minutes s’égrainent. Mes membres s’engourdissent doucement, la position est un peu inconfortable. Un filet de salive s’écoule le long de mon menton, j’ai du mal à déglutir avec la boule au fond de ma bouche. J’attends. Dans le noir.

J’entends la sonnette de la porte d’entrée. Puis des voix. Je ne peux comprendre ce qu’ils disent. Je reconnais la voix de mon Maître, et celle d’au moins deux autres hommes. De temps à autre, il me semble entendre une voix féminine.

Je reconnais le bruit de la porte de la salle à manger, le bruit des bouteilles dans le bar. Les paroles sont indistinctes.  
De temps à autre, j’entends un rire gras, ou cristallin suivant le sexe de la personne.  
La peur me tiraille les entrailles. La honte me donne chaud. Un soupçon de colère m’envahit.  
Que fais-je là attachée alors qu’il prend du bon temps avec ces gens !

Soudain, les voix se taisent. Ma peur reprend le dessus. J’entends la porte s’ouvrir ; la lumière filtre à travers l’ouverture de la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Voici donc ma chienne. Morgane. Je vous l’ai préparée à votre goût ; suivant ce qui était convenu.  
J’entends des pas se rapprocher. Un homme plutôt petit ; rondouillard et dégarni s’approche. Je le vois dans le miroir. Il porte un costume sombre, et la protubérance au devant de son pantalon ne laisse planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il contourne le futon ; m’observant sous toutes les coutures. Je baisse les yeux. J’ai honte et chaud.

\- Mmm… plutôt bien foutue. De belles fesses pleines, un vrai regard de salope.

Sa voix, à l’image de son apparence, était rauque et rustre.

\- Contente qu’elle vous plaise dit mon Maître  
\- Oui, repris l’inconnu. Tu en pense quoi ma belle ?

Une femme apparut alors dans mon champ de vision. Elle est grande et porte un long fourreau noir de satin. Sa poitrine dégorge de son bustier. Elle a de longs cheveux noir ; un air asiatique.

\- Elle me plaît, dit-elle en se rapprochant.

Elle se saisit alors fermement d’un globe de mon postérieur, malaxe la chair. Ses ongles s’enfoncent soudain. Je me cambre sous la surprise et tente de crier ; mais le bâillon ne laisse échapper qu’un hoquet de surprise.  
La jeune femme se met à rire.

\- Que voilà une petite chienne bien nerveuse ! Allons, ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Ton Maître nous aurait-il menti sur ton obéissance et ta soumission ?

Un sentiment de honte m’envahit. Je ne voulais pas décevoir mon Maître.  
Les mains de la femme écartent maintenant mes fesses, offrant mon sexe aux regards.

\- Jolie chatte imberbe. Quoiqu’elle m’ait déjà l’air bien juteuse. A ces mots, son doigt s’introduit dans mon sexe pour vérifier ses dires.  
\- Oh oui, elle mouille comme une petite salope.

D’autres mains rejoignent alors mon postérieur.

\- Je vais la tenir bien ouverte ma chère. Vérifiez donc que son anus soit aussi souple que nous l’a vanté son Maître.

Je sens alors les deux pouces de la femme appuyer sur ma rondelle qu’elle force d’un coup, à sec.  
Je gémis, elle m’a fait mal. Mais déjà ses doigts écartent mes chairs, les massant, afin de les rendre malléables. C’est bon, elle sait y faire, mes reins se cambrent sous ses doigts.

\- Oh oui cher ami. Elle aime ça. Peut-être aurez-vous trouvé chaussure à votre taille cette fois.

J’entendis l’homme émettre un râle

\- J’espère ma chère.

La femme s’éloigne, et l’homme relâche mes fesses. Dans le miroir, je vois la femme de dos. Elle fait signe à quelqu’un d’entrer. Je vois alors s’avancer un autre homme, plus grand. Il porte un harnais de cuir, et des chaînes bondent son sexe.

\- Viens ma petite chose ; tu vas t’occuper de moi. Convenablement.

Je vois alors l’homme s’agenouiller aux pieds de celle que je comprends être sa Maîtresse. Il se met à lui lécher les pieds.  
Prise par cette vision, j’en ai oublié l’homme penché sur mon cul. Déjà, je remarque qu’il a sorti son sexe de son pantalon. Un frisson de peur m’envahit et je comprends enfin les mots de la femme. L’homme a un sexe énorme. Je crois n’en avoir jamais vu de pareil. Atteignant les bons 25cm, le diamètre doit être au moins de 5 cm. Je gémis et tente de me libérer de mes liens.

Un coup de cravache cingla alors mon dos, au creux de mes reins.

\- Ne bouge pas chienne ! La voix de la femme était froide et sèche. Je vis la cravache qu’elle portait en main. Fine mais longue. J’imaginais l’état de mon dos, et un coup d’œil dans le miroir confirma mes craintes. Une longue balafre rouge le traversait de part en part.

Un autre coup cingla le haut de mes fesses, je criais sous le bâillon. Deux autres coups de cravache s’appliquèrent sur mes fesses pour me faire taire. Je laissais échapper un râle , cambrant mes fesses, mouillant abondamment.

\- Alors c’est ça que tu aimes petite chienne. Tu aimes la morsure de tes chairs.

Et un dernier coup très violent zebra mon dos.  
Pendant ce temps, l’homme avait approché son gourdin de l’entrée de mon con. Il tapa sur mes fesses avec son sexe, souriant.

\- Tu le vois mon sexe petite pute ? Je vais te le mettre bien profond. N’aie pas peur, tu vas prendre ton pied. Tu vas le sentir jusque dans ta gorge. Après, quand tu seras bien trempée, je défoncerais ton cul.

Non ! Je hurlais à l’intérieur. Puis je vis mon Maître derrière moi. Son regard croisa le mien.  
Je baissais ma tête et offrais mon cul.

Le gland s’enfonça dans mes chairs. Les parois de mon sexe enserrant le membre, il commença à s’introduire. Dans le miroir, je voyais sa progression. Je le sentais écarter mes chairs, pousser pour atteindre le fond de ma chatte. Enfin au fond de mon con, il marqua un arrêt. Je vis que j’avais à peine la moitié de son sexe au fond de moi.

Il commença alors à aller et venir dans ma chatte humide. J’avais l’impression de le sentir grossir encore en moi. Ses mouvements s’accélérèrent. Ses mains tenant fermement mes hanches, il se mit à labourer mon sexe à grand coups. La peur passée, le plaisir de me sentir ainsi emplie m’envahit. Mon corps répondait à ses coups, et mon cul partait à la rencontre de son sexe. Je fermais les yeux. Je me sentais proche de la jouissance.  
Mon regard fut alors attiré vers la femme. Debout les jambes écartées, elle tenait fermement les cheveux de son esclave dans sa main, tandis qu’il léchait son sexe à grands coups de langue. Je remarquais plusieurs piercings ornant sa chatte. Elle était belle.

Je sentis alors à regret l’homme se retirer. Sa main empala mon con. Après le passage de sa queue démesurée, il n’eut aucun mal à y introduire les 5 doigts d’un coup. Alors, il me fista. Je criais sous mon bâillon, il écartelait mes chairs, poussait mon vagin à s’écarter au maximum. La jouissance fut terrible ; elle me submergea et des spasmes violents parcoururent mon corps.

\- Regarde Esmeralda, regarde comment je la fais jouir cette chienne couina l’homme.

La femme me lança un regard froid.

\- On va voir si elle prendra son pied lorsqu’elle aura ta bite dans le cul cette petite pute.

Oh mon Dieu non… Je ne pouvais imaginer sa queue au fond de moi.

Je vis alors la femme tirer la tête de son soumis violement en arrière.

\- Cesse. Va donc lubrifier cette chienne, qu’il puisse la prendre.

L’esclave se releva. Il approcha de mes fesses qu’il saisit à deux mains pour bien les écarter.  
Le petit homme avait déjà ses doigts dans mon cul et s’amusait à écarter et à pincer mes chairs.  
L’esclave plaça alors son visage au dessus de mon anus et laissa couler un long filet de salive. Mon rythme cardiaque s’emballait. Je cherchais ma respiration sous le bâillon. Il recommença deux fois. L’homme posa alors son gland sur ma corolle. Il se mit à pousser.  
L’esclave écartait mes fesses au maximum, et je sentis la queue entamer sa progression. J’avais l’impression qu’il allait me déchirer le cul. J’éructais de la salive, qui coulait sur ma poitrine, je tentais de me soustraire à ce traitement, mais j’étais attachée sévèrement, et il n’y avait aucune échappatoire. Son sexe s’avançait inexorablement au plus profond de moi, déchirant mes chairs sur son passage.

Je croyais m’évanouir. Le mal inondait mon bassin, irradiait dans mes reins…puis il fut au fond. Mon cul avait absorbé entièrement sa grosse queue. Ses bourses caressaient ma chatte.  
Je relâchais les cordes que j’avais enserrées inconsciemment dans mes mains.  
Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de me ressaisir. Sa queue reflua, pour mieux me défoncer la seconde d’après. J’avais l’impression que tout était à refaire.  
Ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapides. Je l’entendais haleter sur mon dos.  
Puis il se lâcha. Il se mit à défoncer mon anus avec une rage folle. Je hurlais de douleur et de plaisir mélangés.

\- Stop ! La voix de la femme avait coupé court aux élan de l’homme.  
\- Je veux jouer un peu avec elle. Et voir jusqu’où elle peut aller. Retire-toi.

Je sentis l’homme se retirer de moi à regret.  
Elle se pencha vers son esclave et lui parla à l’oreille. Ce dernier vint alors se placer sous la bite de l’homme.  
La jeune femme lui tendit alors un gode de bonne taille, et son soumis l’enfonça dans ma chatte. Je gémis de plaisir. Il se mit à me branler avec le gode. Puis je sentis à nouveau l’énorme gland appuyer sur ma corolle refermée. Il appuya d’un coup, m’arrachant un cri de douleur.  
Sa queue retrouva sa place, et ses va-et-vient reprirent de plus belles. L’esclave alternait ses coups de gode avec ceux de son Maître. Et je ne trouvais plus de répits. Tous mes sens étaient éveillés, toute ma chair hurlait. Mon corps s’effondra en avant sous les poussées intenses de l’homme, je hurlais ma jouissance ; et il jouit en râlant dans mon cul.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, l’homme s’était rhabillé. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Mes chairs étaient encore brûlantes de ce qu’elles venaient de subir.

La femme ordonna alors à son soumis et à son compagnon de sortir de la chambre.  
Elle se pencha vers moi.

\- Merci. Merci petite chienne. Vois-tu ; mon mari Guy ne peut pas me sodomiser. Il ne peut pas non plus s’introduire en Luc, mon soumis, car il est trop étroit. Je te remercie donc de ce que tu as fait pour lui. Tu lui as offert une jouissance sans pareille. J’espère que tu as pris ton pied.

 

Elle posa alors un baiser sur mon front et sorti de la chambre.

 

…

 

Je me réveillais désorientée. Ma main fouillait les lèvres de mon sexe baigné de mouille.  
Quel rêve ! Quelle sieste ! Je tentais d’éclaircir mes esprits quand j’entendis mon Maître rentrer.

Je me levais d’un bond et allais le retrouver, contente qu’il rentre tôt.

\- Oui, nous avons de la visite ce soir me dit-il.  
…


	6. Chapter 6

J’étais couchée à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule. J’étais bien. Mes doigts couraient le long de sa peau ; parcouraient ses larges épaules, glissaient sur son torse, griffant au passage un de ses tétons clairs. Je me disais que j’étais la plus heureuse des femmes et que mon Maître était un homme extraordinaire. Je souriais.  
Son regard était perdu dans le vide, tout absorbé par ses pensées. Il est vrai que nos ébats avaient été particulièrement intenses aujourd’hui.  
En quelques semaines, une réelle complicité s’était installée entre nous ; et je me donnais à lui sans plus aucune retenue.

\- Morgane ?  
\- Oui Maître ?

Il se décala un peu pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

\- J’ai envie de connaître tout de toi.  
\- … Maître ?  
\- D’où tu viens, ce qui a fait dans ton histoire que tu es ce que tu es, ton enfance, tes expériences…je veux tout savoir.

Je me mis à rire, heureuse parce que notre relation évoluait vers une vraie histoire.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir Maître ? Je vous dirais tout.  
\- Je sens des zones d’ombre chez toi morgane. Je veux savoir pourquoi je ressens ça.

Je baisse les yeux. Des zones d’ombre… s’il savait. Cela fait des années que je me suis forcée à les mettre en lumière pour pouvoir avancer. Mais de savoir qu’il les ressentait m’angoissait.

\- Racontes-moi ta première fois tu veux morgane ?

Ma première fois…quelle première fois ? Par quoi commencer ?

……………………

« D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, je me suis toujours masturbée. Sans raison particulière, sans fantasme, juste pour le plaisir, pour la chaleur qui se diffusait alors dans mon ventre et dans mes reins. J’aimais jouir. Je n’en ressentais aucune honte, ça me rendait heureuse.

Mon premier émoi sexuel, ma première attirance n’a pas été un homme.

Ce week-end là, mes parents devaient s’absenter. J’avais 15 ans. Je me sentais suffisamment responsable pour rester seule, mais mes parents n’étaient pas de cet avis. Ils décidèrent de me confier aux voisins. Je les connaissais bien, je passais beaucoup de temps à jouer avec leurs enfants. La fille, Vanessa, avait deux ans de moins que moi. Son frère Grégoire, deux ans de plus.  
J’emmenais donc chez eux mon petit sac et nous passâmes le vendredi soir à regarder des clips à la télé et à rigoler.

Vint le moment de se doucher. Vanessa m’accompagna à la salle de bain.

\- Dépose tes affaires, on va prendre une douche me dit-elle tout sourire.  
Je trouvais un coin où déposer mon sac. Je sortis ma serviette, mon shampoing, et me retournais, prête à fermer la porte derrière elle.  
A ma grande surprise, Vanessa avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements. Je restais là, stupide grande cruche, à la regarder.  
Elle était tout le contraire de moi. Petite, toute mince, cheveux courts.  
Elle passait son T-shirt blanc au dessus de sa tête. Je découvrais alors une poitrine jusque là insoupçonnée. Vu sa petite taille et la finesse de sa taille, on n’y prêtait pas nécessairement attention ; mais Vanessa avait déjà pour son jeune âge une magnifique paire de seins, mis en valeur dans un soutien-gorge blanc à balconnets. Je regardais le sillon entre ses deux seins, une petite goûte de sueur y luisait…j’avalais ma salive.

Elle me regarda en rigolant

\- Ben ! Tu ne te déshabilles pas ?  
\- Euh…sisi répondis-je. Je commençais donc à enlever mes vêtements. Je trouvais mon corps gauche. Trop grand, pas encore assez formé. J’aimais la délicatesse de ses attaches, sa nuque gracile, ses seins… Je m’aperçu que mon bas-ventre picotait, sensation bien connue mais ô combien surprenante devant une amie ! J’en eu honte.

Déjà, elle enlevait son soutien-gorge, dévoilant deux superbes globes blancs, bien ronds, ornés de petits mamelons foncés et de minuscules tétons érigés. J’avais envie de passer ma langue dessus, de récupérer cette goûte entre ses seins, de les mordiller …  
Elle enleva sa petite culotte assortie au soutien-gorge. Je découvris sa petite chatte, à peine couverte de légers poils noirs sur le dessus.  
\- Tu vois, je n’ai pas besoin de m’épiler, j’en ai juste un peu au dessus me dit-elle toute fière de me montrer son petit bijou.

Je crois que ce qui me perturbait le plus, c’est sa naïveté. Elle trouvait ça tellement…normal. Alors que moi je mouillais rien qu’à l’idée de m’approcher de son petit corps parfait.

J’étais nue. Elle entra sous la douche et me dit de la rejoindre. L’eau était chaude. Elle se savonnait, et moi, j’étais captivée par le spectacle des goûtes d’eau s’écoulant sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu me laves le dos ? me demanda-t-elle en me passant l’éponge.

Je caressais donc sa peau plus que je ne lavais ; il me semblait qu’un rien aurait pu la casser, l’abîmer. Je fis descendre l’éponge le long de son dos, m’attardant sur ses reins, la naissance de son petit cul rebondit…

\- Merci ! dit-elle en se retournant. Ce faisant, elle plaqua ses seins contre mon ventre.  
\- De rien lui répondis-je. Et avant que j’aie pu réaliser, ma main caressait sa joue, descendait le long de son cou, pour venir frôler son petit téton brun.

Elle me sourit, s’éloigna, et sorti de la douche. C’était fini. Elle avait du comprendre et s’en allait fâchée.

\- Finis de te laver et mets-toi en pyjama, je vais déjà dans ma chambre. Dépêche-toi ok ?

Elle n’était pas fâchée ! Si ça se fait, elle n’avait même pas fait attention ! C’est moi qui me faisait des films c’est sûr !  
J’étais contente de ne pas avoir tout gâché et je me dépêchais de me laver pour aller la rejoindre.

Lorsque j’entrais dans la chambre, elle était déjà couchée. Nous devions dormir dans des lits superposés. Je pris donc celui du dessus, et nous passâmes quelques temps à se raconter des histoires et à rigoler. Lorsqu’il se fit tard, on se dit bonne nuit. Le silence s’installe.

\- Tu sais morgane, je n’aime pas mes seins.

Je dois avoir à ce moment un hoquet de surprise. Ce n’est pas possible, elle devait savoir que je fantasmais sur ses seins !

\- Moi je les trouve magnifiques tes seins.  
\- Ah ? C’est gentil dit-elle en pouffant.

Je ne répondis rien, et un nouveau silence gêné s’installa.

\- Je n’aime pas dormir toute seule. T’as pas envie de venir près de moi morgane ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.  
\- Euh… ok j’arrive lui dis-je.

Je descendis donc l’échelle et la rejoignis. Je soulevais les draps pour me glisser à ses côtés. Elle portait un petit pyjama-short en satin blanc. Et son corps était chaud. Je me couchais à ses côtés, sur le flanc. Elle se tourna vers moi.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi je n’aime pas mes seins morgane ? Je les trouve trop gros.

Et pour me prouver ses dires, elle souleva son pyjama pour me les montrer. Je ne tenais plus, j’allais craquer. Je craque. Ma main se saisit d’un de ses globes parfaits, et je me mets à le malaxer. Je saisis son petit téton entre mes doigts et joue avec. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise mais…ne bouge pas. Alors je m’enhardis.

\- Ils sont beaux, ronds, parfaits. Ils me donnent juste envie de le lécher, de les caresser, de les saisir à pleine main. Voilà ce que font tes seins Vanessa, voilà ce qu’ils me font à moi.

Pendant que je parlais, je m’étais saisie de ses deux seins, faisant courir mes doigts sur ses aréoles, sur ses tétons pointés. Elle gémis. Ca m’excite. Je sens que mon sexe s’humidifie dans ma petite culotte.

Elle ferme les yeux. J’approche alors ma langue, je lèche doucement le bout de ses seins, elle gémit de plus belle. J’ai peur que son frère qui dort à côté nous entende mais je ne peux pas résister. J’happe son petit tétons entre mes lèvres, les suce longuement, les mordille, le gauche, le droit, mes mains se serrent autour de ses belles pommes rondes. Sa peau est douche, elle goutte la vanille.

Soudain, elle se saisit de ma main droite et la pose sur son ventre.

\- Ca me fait bizarre. Là. Me dit-elle.

Je cherche ses yeux, ils sont un peu vitreux. Je la sens emplie de désir. Alors je descends doucement ma main vers sa petite chatte, sous son short. Elle ne porte pas de culotte. Ses poils sont doux sous ma main.

Je lèche et caresse ses seins, tandis que doucement je glisse mon index sur ses lèvres. Elles sont humides. Du bout du doigt, je parcours son sexe, étalant la cyprine qui dégorge. J’écarte doucement ses petites lèvres et remonte à la recherche du clitoris. Il est gonflé.  
Je sais exactement les gestes que je dois faire, je les ai tellement pratiqués sur mon propre sexe…  
Mes doigts masse ce petit clito gonflé, et bientôt, son souffle s’accélère, elle gémit à nouveau, son corps se cambre, elle colle ses seins à ma poitrine. Je laisse son clitoris et trouve l’entrée de son vagin étroit. Elle est trempée à présent, mais le bout de mon index s’y fraye à peine un chemin tellement il et serré. Je ne veux pas la déflorer, elle est si belle, si désirable. Alors je masturbe du bout du doigt sa petite chatte, excite encore son clitoris, mordille ses seins, et bientôt, elle se cambre, mord son cousin pour étouffer un cri, et jouis sous mes doigts.

Je ne dis rien. Elle respire vite, les yeux fermé. Alors je dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et remonte dans mon lit.  
Nous n’échangerons plus une parole ce soir-là ; et je me fis jouir à mon tour silencieusement dans le lit du haut.

Le Week-end ne faisait que commencer…


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, elle fit comme si rien ne s’était passé. Je fis de même.  
Nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner avec sa famille et passâmes la matinée à discuter et à regarder des niaiseries à la télé.

L’après-midi arriva vite et nous commencions à nous embêter. Grégoire vint alors nous trouver.

\- Ca vous dit de jouer à un jeu ?  
\- Quoi comme jeu ? demanda Vanessa  
\- Le « Jeu des planetes »  
\- Pff c’est nul, repondit-elle

De mon côté, j’en avais un peu assez de m’ennuyer, je proposais donc qu’on participe.  
Vanessa accepta en ronchonnant et nous montâmes alors dans la chambre de Grégoire pour jouer.

\- C’est quoi comme jeu ? demandais-je  
\- Une espèce de Quizz. Tu dois répondre à des questions d’astrologie.  
\- C’est nul dit Vanessa en boudant.  
\- Ca peut-être intéressant dis-je en essayant de concilier le frère et la sœur.

Grégoire installait le plateau de jeu. Je le trouvais un peu nerveux. Il était beau aussi. Grand, musclé, bronzé. Je savais que pas mal de filles craquaient sur lui. Pas moi. Enfin…pas vraiment quoi. Puis il m’avait toujours parlé comme à une petite morveuse.  
Le plateau fut installé.

\- Pour corser le jeu, je propose que celui qui ne peut répondre à une question ait un gage. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
\- Ca peut être marrant dis-je en souriant.  
\- Mouais répondit Vanessa qui visiblement, faisait toujours la tête.

Le premier tour de table commença. Tout le monde réussit à répondre, ce qui avait l’air de frustrer pas mal Gregoire, impatient de nous donner des gages.  
Au deuxième tour, Vanessa dut déclarer forfait devant une question. Grégoire se leva alors et annonça qu’il distribuait les gages dans la salle de bain à côté de la chambre afin que l’autre n’entende pas. On se plia aux instructions en moquant un peu du « Maître du jeu ».  
Vanessa quitta donc la piece suivie de son frère.  
Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, Vanessa pouffant derrière son frère. Une fois assise, elle me montra un doigt plein de dentifrice. Je regardais intriguée et elle m’en mit sur le bout du nez. Je compris alors que c’était son gage et trouvais ça un peu idiot. Mais soit, la partie reprenait.

Grégoire posait les questions, je lui posais les siennes. Je le soupçonnais d’avoir appris par cœur les différentes réponses. Vanessa réussit à répondre. Vint mon tour. C’était une question difficile. Je dû avouer mon ignorance. Grégoire esquissa alors un sourire.

\- Ah…enfin prise en défaut la petite morgane « je-sais-tout »  
\- Je ne suis pas une « je-sais-tout » protestais-je.  
\- Peu importe. Je vais préparer ton gage. Rejoins-moi dans deux minutes chrono. Vanessa, tu vas nous chercher à boire ?  
\- Ok j’y vais dit-elle en se levant.

Je restais seule dans la chambre, me demandant bien ce qu’il avait à « préparer ».  
Au bout de deux minutes, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.  
Je poussais la porte. Il me tournait le dos.

\- Ferme la porte me dit-il.

Je m’exécutais et m’approchais de lui. Il se retourna. Un grand sourire fendait son visage. Je baissais les yeux. Entre ses mains, un sexe gonflé et tendu pointait vers moi.  
A part le membre de mon père au repos dans son bain, je n’avais jamais vu de queue d’homme, et elle me sembla immense.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.  
\- Tais-toi. Tu ne la trouve pas belle ma queue ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? Regarde comme je bande pour toi morgane .

La chaleur envahit mes joues. Ses paroles me troublaient mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

\- Viens ici.

Je me rendis compte avec effroi que j’avançais vers lui.

\- Tu veux la toucher. Tu vas la toucher. C’est ton gage morgane.  
\- Non ! Je ne veux pas Grégoire ! Je fis mine de m’en aller  
\- Sinon je peux aussi raconter à mes parents les petits jeux auxquels tu joue avec ma sœur le soir…

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Il avait tout entendu !  
Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il rigolait.

\- Viens ici me dit-il. Mets toi à genoux devant moi.

Je n’avais pas le choix. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je me mis à genoux devant lui.

\- Donnes-moi tes mains me souffla-t-il.

Je lui tendis mes mains, les yeux baissés. Il s’en empara et mit son sexe au creux de celles-ci. Il fit alors aller et venir mes doigts le long de sa queue que je sentais durcir en dessous de mes doigts. Malgré ma répulsion, je sentais des picotements dans mon sexe et me rendis compte que le fait de le branler m’excitait. Il lâcha mes mains, et je continuais seule à astiquer sa queue. Il se retira dans un grognement.

\- Ca suffit pour le moment dit-il en remettant son pieu dans son caleçon. J’espère que ça t’a plût, sinon, arrange-toi pour ne plus perdre.

Je me relevais et quittait la pièce. Vanessa nous attendait dans la chambre avec des boissons fraîches. Je la rejoignis les joues en feu.

\- Alors ? C’était quoi ton gage ? Raconte !  
\- Rien, une connerie. Je n’osais pas la regarder.  
\- Je me doute bien que c’est une connerie dit-elle en rigolant. Raconte !

C’est à ce moment que Grégoire entra dans la chambre.  
\- Je lui ai interdit de raconter ses gages. Et tu feras pareil si tu perds petite gourde dit-il gentiment à sa sœur.

Vanessa, contente de voir son frère gentil avec elle n’osa plus rien demander.  
Et la partie repris.  
Je me rendis vite compte que Grégoire trichait. Les questions les plus simples étaient attribuées à Vanessa ; les plus compliquées …

\- Tu as encore perdu morgane annonça-t-il content.  
\- T’as vraiment pas de chance avec les questions rigola Vanessa.

Pas de chance oui…

\- Allez viens avec moi morgane. Cette fois, pas besoin de préparation, je suis fin prêt depuis un moment. Je n’avais pas besoin qu’il me fasse un dessin.

Je le suivi. Une fois la porte refermée…

\- A genoux morgane .

Ce que je fis.

\- Tu as déjà sucé une bonne queue me demanda-t-il ?  
\- Non murmurais-je effrayée.  
\- Alors tu vas adorer ça dit-il en sortant son membre et en présentant devant ma bouche.

Je tournais la tête, je ne voulais pas ! Pour qui me prenait-il ?  
Il attrapa alors mon menton d’une main et de l’autre guida son sexe jusqu’à buter contre mes lèvres. Il avait de la force, je ne pouvais plus tourner ma tête.

\- Ouvre la bouche morgane, ouvre-la bien sinon mes parents sauront que non contente de faire jouir leur fille, tu adore aussi branler leur fils.

J’avais peur. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Il poussa son gland entre mes lèvres et doucement, envahit ma bouche. Je tentais de rester immobile, me disant qu’il allait se lasser, mais il commença à aller et venir dans ma bouche, et le goût de son sexe éveilla chez moi quelque chose d’enfouit, je me surpris à aimer ça. Ma langue commença à bouger afin de caresser ce bout de chair doux et humide de ma salive. Je fermais les yeux, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide, j’entendais les bruits de son plaisir, et ça ne fit qu’accentuer le mien. Ma main remonta le long de ma cuisse.

J’écartais mon short et commençais à me masturber tandis que je suçais avidement sa belle queue. J’étais ailleurs, je n’étais plus morgane, j’étais une pute avec son client et je voulais qu’il jouisse dans ma bouche. Mes doigts s’enfoncèrent dans ma chatte.

\- Eh !

Il retira son sexe de ma bouche.

\- Mais tu te masturbes ! T’es vraiment qu’une petite salope ! T’aime ça hein ma queue dans ta bouche ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il se rhabillait, je baissais la tête, honteuse. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que j’étais comme ça !  
Il avait déjà quitté la piece pour rejoindre sa sœur. Je passais un peu d’eau sur mes joues en feu et les rejoignais.

On fit une pause. Le frère et la sœur rigolaient. Je ne disais rien.

\- Tu ne dis rien morgane ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Vanessa.  
\- Si si répondis-je très peu convaincante.  
\- T’as voulu jouer et maintenant tu râle ! T’es pas cool quand même !  
\- Ca va, ça va repondis-je la voix nouée.  
\- On recommence à jouer ? proposa Grégoire  
\- Ouais ! cria Vanessa.

Le jeu recommença. Vanessa répondit juste. Grégoire répondit juste. C’était à mon tour. Je déglutis péniblement. Il tire la carte et pose sa question.  
C’est une question précise d’astrophysique. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. Mon cœur s’emballe ; je le regarde implorant, et un grand sourire illumine son visage.

\- Je crois que la petite morgane a encore perdu. Comme c’est ballot ! T’es vraiment ignorante morgane. N’importe qui aurait su répondre.  
\- Moi j’aurais pas pu dit Vanessa en riant.  
\- Mais toi t’es encore plus bête répondit son frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. T’es juste bonne à aller nous préparer un goûter. Tu y va ?  
Vanessa acquiesça et se releva pour sortir.

\- Un bon goûter surtout. Prends ton temps.  
\- Le meilleur goûter du monde ! et elle sorti en souriant.

Il observa sa sœur quitter la pièce. Dès qu’elle franchit la porte, son regard se tourna vers moi.

\- On va jouer maintenant morgane. Un jeu de grand. Un vrai jeu. Tu es d’accord ?

Ma gorge se serra, je fis « non » de la tête, incapable de sortir un mot.

\- C’est dommage parce que moi j’ai bien envie de jouer.

A ces mots, il se lève, s’approche de moi et me prend par la main. Il m’emmène dans la salle de bain. Je vais mourir de peur, j’en suis sûre.

Il referme la porte derrière nous. A clé. Il se tourne vers moi.  
\- Déshabille-toi.

Je sais que je n’ai pas le choix. Et à vrai dire…il me plaît. J’ai envie qu’il me … NON !! je ne veux pas !  
Mais déjà, je soulève mon T-shirt. Je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, et je remarque que mes tétons épais pointent avec insolence. Je déboutonne mon short et il glisse le long de mes jambes.  
Il m’observe, impassible.

\- Enlève ta culotte me dit-elle d’une voix qui ne supporte aucune contradiction.

J’hésite. Pas très longtemps. Mes mains s’agrippent à ma culotte et la descende.  
Il m’observe.

\- Tu sais que tu es plus que baisable ?

J’ai envie de pleurer tellement j’ai peur. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire cet honneur et je reste droite, silencieuse.

\- Mets-toi à genoux.

Je me mets à genoux et il s’approche. Il se place derrière moi ; debout. Je ne peux plus le voir.  
\- Tu as déjà connu un homme morgane ? je suis sûr que oui.  
Je niais vivement de la tête, j’étais vierge !

\- Mouais… j’en suis pas sûr…Enfin ; on sera vite fixés.

Ces mots déclenchent en moi une espèce de crise d’hystérie. Je ne sais plus si j’ai envie qu’il me prenne, là, maintenant, ou si je veux qu’il arrête, qu’il me laisse à mon état de vierge effarouchée. Je me mords les lèvres, j’ai envie de hurler ; je sais que je ne peux pas…je me tais, je baisse la tête…j’ai envie de lui.

Je sens ses genoux dans mon dos, ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et ça me fait frissonner.

\- Tu as aimé sucer ma queue n’est-ce pas morgane ? Tu as adoré la sentir dans tabouche, la gober entièrement. Tu en mouillais de plaisir. Je n’ai pas raison ?

Je n’osais pas nier, il m’avait vu me masturber lors de la fellation.

\- Alors on va remettre ça. Tu vas me sucer. Cette fois, tu vas y mettre du cœur. Ensuite, je te baiserais. Je te ferais devenir dingue de plaisir sous ma queue, et tu mouilleras comme tu n’as jamais mouillé. C’est compris morgane ?

Malgré moi, je hochais la tête en serrant les poings ; je me haissais d’être si faible devant lui ; si faible devant mon désir de sa queue.

Déjà, il était devant moi, présentant son sexe à ma bouche.  
Je le pris dans mes mains, caressant la hampe, ses couilles, hypnotisée par la beauté de son pieu. Le gland luisant appelait ma langue, et je ne résistais pas longtemps. Le bout de ma langue lécha délicatement le méat, mes mains enserrant la base de sa queue. Je l’enfoncais en moi, jusqu’au fond de ma gorge.

Je voulais sentir son membre en moi, encore le sentir grossir sous ma langue, lui procurer du plaisir. Le sentir prendre son pied pouvait me faire jouir, j’n étais sûre. Alors je m’appliquais, creusant mes joues pour mieux aspirer son sexe.  
Il posa sa main derrière ma tête, m’imposant le rythme et la profondeur. De me sentir ainsi guidée libéra mon désir. Je ne voulais plus qu’une chose ; servir son plaisir…afin d’assouvir le mien.  
Un râle profond s’échappa de sa gorge.  
Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux et retirèrent l’ojet de toutes mes attentions de ma bouche.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Il se plaça derrière moi et écarta mes fesses. D’un doigt inquisiteur, il écarta les lèvres de mon sexe.

\- Mais tu es trempée ! T’es qu’une salope ! Ca t’excite de me sucer. Tu vas adorer sentir ma grosse queue en toi.

A ces paroles, il enfonça un doigt dans mon con. Le doigt s’y enfonça sans trop de difficultés, au vu de la mouille qui le lubrifiait et de mes explorations nocturnes solitaires.  
Il plia son index en moi, caressant mes muqueuses internes, écartant l’entrée de mon sexe étroit.  
Des gémissements incontrôlables s’échappaient de ma gorge. Je sentais mon sexe dégouliner.

\- En tout cas, si tu es pas, tu t’es beaucoup amusée toute seule ma petite salope.

Enfin, son gland appuya contre l’entrée de mon sexe. Avec douceur, il avança en moi, me faisant crier d’un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Je connu un premier orgasme partagé. Il me baisa consciencieusement, à grand coups de butoir, et j’offrais mon con comme on offre son cœur. Quand il éjacula en moi, j’étais amoureuse de lui.

Ensuite, il se rhabilla et me laissa reprendre mes esprits.  
Le reste du Week-end, il m’ignora. Ca faisait mal. Je l’aimais.  
Jamais nous ne reparlâmes de ce qui s’était passé ce Week-end là.

 

\- Quel con ! dit mon Maître. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il rate. S’il t’avais gardée, quel pied il aurait pris !

Et il se mit à rire de bon cœur.  
Je le frappais gentiment en protestant.

\- Mais ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ??!  
\- Oui. Que tu es ma petite salope à moi et que j’aime ça. Et qu’il était trop con pour pouvoir apprécier.

Je lui souris.

Mais il ne savait pas encore que j’avais rencontré le reste de la famille…


	8. Chapter 8

Il me prit dans ses bras, ses mains caressant ma nuque.  
\- Tu me raconteras tout ça. D’accord ? Mais pas tout le même soir. Dors maintenant. Repose-toi ma petite chienne.

Je fermais alors les yeux, rassurée par la tenaille de ses bras autour de mon corps.

Lorsque je m’éveillais le lendemain, il était déjà parti. Son travail l’appelait tôt. Quand à moi, j’avalais un café et me rendais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Aujourd’hui j’avais un dossier important à défendre, et je voulais être à mon avantage.  
J’enfilais mes sous-vêtements noirs, confortables mais sexy. Autant se sentir en confiance jusque là-dessous.  
J’avais préparé mon tailleur gris dont la jupe convenable s’arrêtait à hauteur des genoux, ainsi qu’un chemisier noir, léger, en soie sauvage.

Je me maquillais avec application, relevais mes cheveux. J’agrémentais ma coiffure stricte en enfilant une paire de créoles en or. Quelques gouttes de parfum, mes escarpins et je me rendais au travail.

Je traverse le parking et je sens le regard des hommes sur mon postérieur. Je souris en pensant que c’est exactement l’effet désiré. Pleine d’assurance, je rejoins mon bureau.  
Quelques mails urgents m’attendent et je décide de les traiter avant ma réunion, sachant que ma présentation est au point. Je l’ai envoyée à mon patron hier soir. Il ne m’a pas répondu, je suppose donc qu’il agrée à la présenter au client.

L’heure de la réunion approche, et mon patron entre dans mon bureau.

\- Morgane, tu es prête ? Le client est arrivé.

Je remarque qu’il s’est lui aussi mis sur son 31. C’est un bel homme, et son costume sur mesure le rend encore plus distingué.

\- Oui je suis prête. Je prends mon portable pour la présentation ?  
\- Non c’est bon, je prends le mien, j’ai ton document sur mon disque et j’aurais besoin de présenter d’autres choses.  
\- Bien patron lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je ramassais mon sac et mon stylo et partais à sa suite. L’entreprise était vaste, et la salle de réunion était à dix bonnes minutes de marche.

\- Je voulais vous rappeler que Monsieur Remackers est un client important Morgane, j’espère que vous êtes consciente que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le perdre.  
\- Oui Monsieur. Je le sais.  
\- Bien. Il faudra donc tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Je crois que vous l’avez déjà rencontré en réunion préparatoire. Me trompe-je ?  
\- Non Monsieur. Je l’ai en effet rencontré à plusieurs occasions.  
\- Oui, je crois me souvenir qu’il m’a parlé de vous. En bien.

Et mon patron me gratifie d’un sourire, rare chez lui. Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur pour mon travail et lui rend son sourire.

\- Vous êtes charmante aujourd’hui Morgane. Je tenais à vous le dire  
\- Merci Monsieur.

Nous ne poussâmes pas la discussion plus avant car nous étions devant la porte de la salle de réunion.  
Le client était déjà installé. Ils étaient deux. Monsieur Ramackers, que j’avais déjà rencontré ; la cinquantaine bien sonnée, de taille moyenne, il semblait plutôt athlétique. Ses cheveux fournis, poivre et sel, ainsi que sa prestance en faisait un homme plutôt agréable à regarder. Pas autant que mon patron mais je supposais qu’il ne devait tout de même pas avoir trop de mal avec les femmes. A ses côtés, un homme plus jeune, certainement son adjoint; mince, presque maigre, un nez plutôt proéminent et des lunette épaisses qui parachevaient un profil peu flatteur.  
Mon patron fit les présentations.

\- Morgane mon adjointe. Je ne vous présente plus Monsieur Ramackers, que vous connaissez. Voici Frédéric, adjoint technique de Monsieur Ramackers.

Les présentations d’usage étaient faites, et nous nous installâmes en face d’eux.  
Mon patron se releva alors et se dirigea vers les fenêtres.

\- Je vais fermer les rideaux afin que nous puissions profiter de la présentation de Mademoiselle. Je pense que vous en serez ravis Messieurs dit mon patron avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Bien, bien, nous n’attendons que cela; affirma le client.

Ca semblait se présenter sous les meilleurs auspices. Je prenais confiance.  
Monsieur Leroy, mon patron, éteignit les lumières après avoir fait les branchements d’usage et alluma son PC.

\- Morgane, si tu veux bien…

Je me levais alors et me plaçais à côté de l’écran, prête à présenter les chiffres avantageux que nous avions pu mettre en avant. L’écran s’alluma. La première page s’afficha. Quelques préambules historiques sur la collaboration réussie entre nos deux sociétés, une mise en bouche.  
Vint la deuxième page, j’y avais repris nos avantages évidents par rapport à la concurrence.  
Rien. Une page vide.  
Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine. Où était ma présentation ?

\- Morgane ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dites pas que vous n’avez pas fait votre travail !  
\- Monsieur .. . non.. j’ai .. ; j’avais …  
\- Si je peux me permettre, ça manque de professionnalisme ma petite, dit le client.

Je restais muette, ne sachant que répondre. Mon regard passait du client à mon patron, je devais faire peine à voir.

\- Vous devriez mieux choisir vos collaborateurs Monsieur Leroy, ajouta le client.  
\- Oui, répondit-il. Je suis très déçu. Je pensais que Morgane était plus douée que cela. Je lui ai pourtant bien dit que vous étiez un client très important pour nous. Que voulez-vous, on dirait qu’elle manque de conscience professionnelle…  
\- Non ! Je suis sûre que mon dossier était prêt je vous l’ai envoyé…  
\- Parce qu’en plus elle se permet de remettre votre parole en doute, Monsieur Leroy ; si j’étais vous, je sévirais.

Je regardais mon patron. Il semblait contrarié; mais pas en colère. Son regard croisa le mien.  
Il se leva et me rejoignit devant l’écran.  
Il m’attrapa le poignet. Fermement. Me poussant un peu plus loin, il me parla doucement pour que les deux autres hommes n’entendent pas ses paroles.

\- Morgane morgane, morgane… Tu m’as mis dans une embarrassante situation tu sais. Il va falloir récupérer le coup.

Ses yeux s’étaient durcis. C’est la première fois que je voyais un tel regard sur son visage. Il avait presque l’air mauvais.

\- Oui Monsieur ; je ferais tout ce que je peux. Je suis désolée.

Il haussa alors le ton, afin de se faire entendre de tous.  
\- Tu vas donc faire tout ton possible pour réparer tes erreurs. Est-ce bien clair morgane ?  
\- Oui Monsieur. Je baissais les yeux, humiliée.  
\- Bien. Messieurs ; elle est à vous.

Et il tira sur mon poignet qu’il emprisonnait toujours pour me remettre devant l’écran.  
Je ne comprenais plus le sens de ses paroles. Je cherchais du regard un secours, une âme charitable qui me tirerait de ce mauvais pas ; mais personne ne semblait me prendre en pitié.  
Au contraire ; un sourire sadique s’était affiché sur la face du client ; et son associé lui, me lançait un regard froid emplit de dédain.

\- Eh bien nous allons devoir vérifier par nous-même que votre société nous apporte ce dont nous avons réellement besoin. Je plaçais d’énormes ambitions professionnelles en vous ma petite morgane. Il va falloir, à ce que je vois, que je me contente d’autres ambitions.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, ajouta mon patron, la petite fait montre de biens d’autres qualités.  
\- Ah ? Voudriez-vous m’en dire plus cher ami ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Il s’approcha de moi d’un air menaçant.

\- Tourne-toi.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Je n’eus pas le temps de le questionner. Une gifle violente s’abattit sur mon visage. Sous le choc, des larmes s’échappèrent de mes yeux.

\- Je t’ai dit de te tourner ! Ne me fais pas perdre de temps. J’en ai déjà assez perdu à cause de tes erreurs. Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Est-ce clair Morgane ? Tu vas rattraper le coup et faire plaisir à Monsieur Ramackers.

A ces mots, il prit mes épaules fermement et me tourna face à l’écran.  
\- Voyez-vous messieurs, cette jeune collaboratrice possède des atouts indéniables qui ont fait que nous l’avons engagée. Observez son port de tête.

Je sens dans ma nuque un objet froid. Je ne sais si c’est un stylo, une baguette, je frissonne malgré moi.

\- Un dos magnifique, cambré en permanence.  
Je sens qu’on descend le long de mon échine.

\- Je tenais à vous présenter en premier lieu l’avantage indéniable de cette charmante personne. Un cul on ne peut plus rebondit, supplantant de longues jambes.

Une claque retentit sur mes fesses. Je sursautais.

\- Très réactive voyez-vous.  
\- Très intéressant Monsieur Leroy, mais insuffisant à ce stade. Nous attendons bien plus de cette jeune personne.  
\- Bien. Alors voyons la suite.

D’un geste appuyé sur mes hanches, il me fait me retourner pour faire face à la salle. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse d’être détaillée ainsi qu’un objet de vente. Encore plus honteuse de la mouille que je commence à sentir dans ma culotte de dentelle noire. Mon patron se remit donc à vanter les mérites de son employée.

\- Détaillons donc plus en avant. Morgane, enlève ta veste.

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne pouvant me résoudre à obéir.  
Il attrapa alors mon cou d’une main, mon menton de l’autre pour me forcer à relever les yeux. Il serrait ; je sentais ses doigts se refermer sur ma trachée, m’empêchant presque de respirer.

\- Morgane, ne sois pas stupide. Je suis ton patron. Et je te promets que si tu ne veux pas être virée pour incompétence, tu as intérêt à faire ce qu’on attend de toi. De toute façon, je sais que tu n’attends que ça. Ce n’est pas vrai ?

Il relâcha un peu sa prise, j’haletais.

\- Voyez-vous messieurs, la petite Morgane ici présente, et qu’on dirait si innocente, profite de nos infrastructures informatiques pour entretenir des correspondances érotiques avec son ami. Que dis-je…son Maître. C’est ainsi qu’elle l’appelle. Je vous passe les détails croustillants et autres photos compromettantes s’échangeant sur notre système.

Il me regarde avec un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux se gavent de mon embarras et de ma honte. Je peux presque ressentir sa jouissance de me savoir ainsi à sa merci.

\- Morgane est tellement une petite salope, qu’elle ne peut se retenir de se masturber plusieurs fois par jour dans les toilettes. Cette petite chienne pue le cul à plein nez toute la journée. N’est-ce pas Morgane ?

Je ne réponds pas, mais un gémissement incontrôlable s’échappe de ma gorge.  
\- Reprenons. Enlève ta veste Morgane.

Je m’exécute, sachant que je n’ai plus le choix. Ma veste tombe à terre tandis que mon patron défait déjà les boutons de mon chemisier. Je reste immobile.  
Bientôt, je suis en soutien-gorge devant ces hommes. Leurs regards pèsent sur mon corps.

\- Monsieur Ramackers si vous voulez bien…

Je vois avec horreur l’homme se lever et venir rejoindre mon patron. Ce dernier lui tend une paire de ciseaux. Le client empoigne alors mon soutien-gorge et coupe au milieu des balconnets. Mes globes s’échappent alors, s’offrant à leurs regards. Mon patron fait descendre les bretelles le long de mes bras. Rassemblant mes poignets dans mon dos, il se fait un devoir de me les attacher avec le soutien-gorge découpé. Il serre fort ; je comprends que je ne pourrais m’en aller que lorsqu’ils décideraient en avoir fini avec moi.

Monsieur Ramackers s’empare alors d’un de mes seins pour le soupeser, le triturer. Il saisit mon téton entre ses doigts et le presse. Je ne peux contenir un gémissement.

\- Bien, elle a les seins très sensibles. C’est très joli. Un peu petits, mais fermes. On dirait que ça lui plaît que je m’en occupe non ?  
\- Bien sûr que ça lui plaît ! Morgane est une petite chienne qui adore qu’on s’occupe d’elle.

Le client pinçait fortement mes seins, mes aréoles, s’amusant de me voir grimacer sous la douleur. Je ne criais pas, ne voulant pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Hum…elle est plutôt résistante. On va voir jusqu’à quel point elle est dévouée à son patron. N’est-ce pas Monsieur Leroy ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Ils me lâchèrent les seins et me retournèrent à nouveau. Les mains du client empoignèrent mes fesses sans ménagement.

\- Quel cul… je pense que c’est ce qu’elle a de mieux. Un cul à se faire prendre à tous moment. Vous en avez de la chance Monsieur Leroy ; j’espère que vous en profitez bien.  
\- Jusqu’à présent, je n’ai fait que profiter du paysage, mais j’attends un retour sur investissement ! Mon patron éclata de rire.

Se mettant chacun d’un côté de ma croupe, ils commencèrent à remonter ma jupe. Celle-ci étant fort moulante, ils passèrent avec difficulté les courbes de mes fesses, mais bientôt j’etais le cul à l’air, présentée comme une marchandise.  
Mon patron descendit encore ma culotte le long de mes jambes, la laissant autour de mes chevilles.

\- N’est-elle pas appétissante ? demanda-t-il au client.  
\- Pas mal répondit ce dernier.

Il appuya alors sur ma tête afin que je me penche et profitant alors d’une vue imprenable sur mon cul, passa sa main le long du sillon de mes fesses, et appuya ses doigts sur ma chatte.  
\- Mais cette chienne est déjà trempée ! cria-t-il  
\- Je vous l’avais dit Monsieur Ramackers. Morgane est une vraie petite salope vicieuse. Elle adore montrer son cul. Je suis sûre qu’elle ne rêve que de grosses queues la bourrinant.

Je voulu protester, mais une gifle brûlante cingla mes fesses, me réduisant au silence. La douleur s’insinua dans le creux de mes reins, et enflamma mon sexe. Je me tût.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu’elle aimerait s’occuper de moi Monsieur Leroy ?  
\- Cher ami quelle question ! Morgane est dévouée, elle est toute prête à s’occuper de vous.  
\- Oh...; très bien. Permettez dans ce cas que je vous rende la pareille.

Je l’entendis appeler son assistant mais ne pouvait voir ce qu’il se tramait derrière moi.  
Mon patron crocheta soudain mes cheveux et tira à pleine main. Je criais, ça faisait mal. Il me fit taire en m’étranglant à nouveau avec son autre main.

\- Chuuuuut petite morgane. Sois une bonne chienne.

Il me fit alors grimper sur une des tables de réunion, et me coucha sur le dos. Ma tête était dans le vide, et mes pieds, posés sur la table, il écarta mes cuisses et m’intima de ne plus bouger.  
Frédéric, le jeune assistant, vint s’installer par terre à genoux. A côté de la table.

\- Frédéric, occupe-toi donc de Monsieur Leroy pendant que je teste cette petite salope.  
\- Oui Monsieur. La voix de Frédéric était douce, presque faible.

Monsieur Ramackers s’approchait de moi. Il ouvrit sa braguette et en sorti un membre de bonne taille. Il n’était pas encore en érection, mais je me doutais que ça ne saurait tarder. Il approcha alors son sexe de ma bouche.

\- Allez, suces-moi morgane. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Montre-moi que tu veux ce contrat.  
Son gland appuya sur mes lèvres et j’ouvris ma bouche. Il y introduit deux doigts, écartant ma joue avec brutalité.

\- Sors ta langue ma belle, je veux la voir chercher ma belle queue.

Je tirais donc ma langue, qu’il écrasa sur mes dents avec ses doigts, de la bave s’écoula de ma bouche que je ne pouvais avaler. Il enleva alors sa main et passa la longueur de sa queue sur ma langue. Ses couilles virent buter sur mon nez. Il se décala pour me les faire lecher.

\- Mmmm c’est ça, leche-moi bien les couilles.

Je m’appliquais, puis il entreprit d’envahir ma bouche avec sa queue enfin durcie. Je happais son gland entre mes lèvres et la sentis m’envahir. Il commença à aller et venir dans ma bouche, s’amusant à la retirer pour s’y replacer plus profondément.

Je mouillais bien à présent. Je sens soudain des doigts écarter les chairs de mon sexe. Je comprends sans le voir, que mon patron entreprend de fouiller ma chatte. Deux doigts s’enfoncent facilement dans mon con humide. Je gémis lorsqu’il plie ses doigts pour tâter la paroi interne.  
Tandis que le client continue de fourrer ma bouche à grand coups, je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir le jeune Fréderic. Sa petite bouche s’active sur le pieu de mon patron. Il suce avec application le membre gonflé, caressant ses couilles de ses mains libres. Nous sommes donc deux salopes occupées à sucer les queues de nos employeurs et clients. L’idée amplifie mon désir, et je me tortille pour profiter des doigts que mon patron enfonce sans douceur au fond de moi.  
Son pouce prend place dans ma chatte, tandis que son index vient titiller ma corolle foncée. Il s’y enfonce avec vigueur, griffant au passage la chair tendre, je gémis.

\- Sacrée Morgane s’écrie-t-il en riant. Tu aimes qu’on te défonce le cul aussi hein ?

Ses mots provoquent une onde de désir dans mon ventre, et je ne suis pas loin de jouir, une bite au fond de ma gorge, le cul et la chatte prise par les doigts de ma hiérarchie.  
Le client se retire alors. Et les doigts de mon patron m’abandonnent, bien près de l’orgasme. J’essaye de reprendre mes esprits.  
Une claque autoritaire s’abat sur mes cuisses, une autre ne tarde pas à rougir mon sexe, je crie sous la douleur et la surprise.

\- Tourne-toi salope.

La voix de mon patron s’est faite plus rauque, et je comprends que les talents de Fréderic ont fait effet. Il n’est plus très loin de la jouissance.  
Je me tourne alors. Il soulève mes hanches pour que je sois à quatre pattes sur la table. Il appuie sur ma tête, je m’incline, et pose mon visage sur le plastique froid.

\- Regardez-moi cette chienne. Avec son petit tailleur chic et qui offre son cul. N’est ce pas merveilleux. Monsieur Ramackers, si vous voulez la prendre, faites-vous plaisir.

Je devine alors qu’on tire une chaise derrière moi. Le client y grimpe et je sens ses mains s’agripper à mes hanches. Sa queue vient se poser sur mes fesses.  
Soudain, une brûlure envahit mon sexe. Il se saisit de la peau sensible de mes lèvres et les pince fortement. Je hurle, mais déjà le sexe de mon patron a envahit ma bouche pour me faire taire.  
Le client lache mes lèvre et s’introduit en grognant dans ma chatte. Il me pilonne soigneusement, tandis que j’avale avec délectation le pieu de mon patron.  
Il ne tarde pas à se laisser aller dans ma chatte humide et chaude. Il intime alors l’odre à Frederic de le nettoyer. Je vois le jeune homme s’appliqquer àlecher et nettoyer son patron.  
Le mien, de patron, a quitté ma bouche.

Il me contourne et je l’entend prendre place derrière moi . Une claque s’abat à nouveau sur ma chatte, faisant presque éclater ma jouissance, je me retiens.  
Il enfonce deux doigts dans mon anus serré, je proteste et une autre claque rougit mes fesses.  
Déjà, son gland force l’entrée de mon cul. Il me pénètre rapidement, je sens son membre écarteler mes chairs, brûler mon intérieur, ses mains tirent sur mes hanches pour m’emplir jusqu’à la garde.

\- Je le savais que ton cul serait le meilleur morgane. Je vais te baiser jusqu’à ce que tu jouisses et me supplie d’arrêter sale chienne.

Et il commença à me défoncer. Défoncer étant le mot car je sentais ses coups de butoir me pousser violement vers l’avant, mes genoux me faisaient mal, mes seins s’écrasaient sur la table. Je le sentais s’enfoncer au plus profond de moi, prendre mon cul sans ménagement, je jouis en hurlant.

Il se mit à rire de me voir prendre mon pied. Augmentant encore la violence de sa pénétration, il se délivra enfin dans mon cul, satisfaisant mes besoins de chienne de le voir jouir en moi.

Il reprit quelques instant sa respiration. Le silence s’était installé. Il se retira.

\- Bien. Reste comme ça salope. Ne bouge pas.

Il se rhabilla. Je vis que Monsieur Ramackers ainsi que Fréderic avaient repris leur place comme si de rien n’était.

Mon patron me tira alors par les cheveux pour me faire descendre de la table. Il me conduisit de la sorte à côté de sa chaise et m’ordonna de me coucher à ses pieds.

\- Bien, j’espère que vous êtes convaincus à présent de la motivation sincère de nos collaborateurs à vouloir travailler avec votre société Monsieur Ramackers. Voyons à présent les chiffres.

Je retins ma respiration. C’était bien ma présentation qui s’affichait à présent sur l’écran.


End file.
